Rin's heart and Sesshomaru's Thoughts
by fallenangelinuyasha
Summary: This story shows a side of Sesshomaru nobody thought he had.I even suprised myself.enjoy
1. Chapter 1 The Trance

Disclaimer I do not own inuyasha or any of the charachters in inuyasha :)

this is my first story so please comment

Rin's heart and Sesshomaru's thoughts

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked. " Yes, Rin." Answered Sesshomaru. "When will we get to where we are going?" Sesshomaru sighed " To the Castle of the West, my castle." Rin giggled as she looked to see that the flowers wher starting to bloom and thought _Yay! in three more days I will be eighteen!_Sesshomaru looked back to see why Rn had stopped and seen she was in deep thought, then her face turned beet red to see her lord looking back at her. "Rin." said Sesshomaru. "Yes Lord Sesshomaru."

"Why did you stop?" Rin blushed a deep red. "Well... I was thinking." Rin replied. "About what?"said Sesshomaru. "My birthday...." she admitted. " Why?" asked Sesshomaru._She's been doing this all day and at this rate we won't get to the Westernn border in a week! It should only take us three days from now._he thought. "It's in three days.... and I was admiring the flowers that where starting to bloom." Rin said sheepishly. "Come Rin we need to set up camp Jaken will be here soon." he stated.

_Wow. Time sure does fly by...And quick at that! I better get this back to camp, and get some food._thought Rin as she was gathering the she finaly got the firewood to camp she said "Lord Sesshomaru, I will be right back, I was going to go to the river near here to catch some fish." Sesshomaru nodded in acknowlegement she left.

**********

_Why is it that this girl stays so happy all the time?_Sesshomaru thought to himself. He inhaled and exhaled slowly and caught her scent, _She always smells like a floral scent, I wonder why it smells so good? _he angrily shook that thought from his head and looked up to the stars only to start thinking again _I wonder how old she is... lets see about __**ten**__years since I found her, she was eight then....wait a minuet she's going to be eighteen...__**ten**__ years, wow it has been a while. Where is she anyway.. _"AAAAGGGGGHHHHH! HELP ME! LORD SESSHOMA...." screamed Rin, but then her cry of help was cut off.

"Rin." was all he said as he took off in a flash at high speed untill he got was lying unconcious on the ground, he could smell her blood , he said " You touched my ward, and now you shall pay." his eyes turned red as he drew Tokijiin and cut the demon to a shred in one slice, then sheathed his sword.

He picked her up and carried her back to camp, but on the way he inspected her for her injury and he seen that it wasn't very soon as he got to camp and set her down she awoke "Lord Sesshomaru..." she said and flinced as he picked up her injured arm, a tear ran down her cheek, "Does that hurn Rin?" he asked, she nodded, he started to lick the wound because Inu Demon saliva has a healing power. Rin looked up and smiled, and said "Thank you, Lord Sesshomaru.....er ,uh.." she started to blush.

"What Rin." said Sesshomaru with a mental smirk, he never was one to show any very rarely, emotions at all. She looked down " I might have to go back to the river, Lord Sesshomaru." Then reality hit her and she smelled cooking food, she smiled shyly, realizing he had grabbed the food she gathered. "I don't think you will Rin." he said. "LORD SESSHOMARU!" _dang he's back already, I will have to get him to scout again tommorow. _Thought Sesshomaru as Rin was eating, "Master Jaken, your back." she said just as cheerful as ever.

"Yes and the area ahead is clear." said Jaken proudly. "Jaken." said Sesshomaru with a voice full of authority. "Y-yes m'lord?" he answered. "Tommorow go see if there are any domons partolling the border and scout out the land ahead." said Sesshomaru.

"Yes m'lord." said Jaken before taking a fish and eating, Sesshomaru looked to the now cloudy sky for a short time, it started to rain. he looked to Rin who was now fast asleep by the tree on the other side of the fire, then he looked to Jaken and Ah-Un who where now asleep under the tree next to himself.

Rin was shivering, he got up and walked over to her and picked her up, and moved her to the inside of the cave by the fire. Where she now lay on his fur, he watched her sleep, the sun was going to rise soon so he picked Rin up and put her back against the tree and sat where he did before. He waited untill the sun was rising and said "Jaken." Jaken woke up and said "I shall leave now m'lord." and with that said Jaken left, "Rin." he said softly.

"She woke up and smiled a tenative smile and said " May I catch some breakfast, My Lord?" she asked, "Yes, Rin." he replied and she left. He sat down, and thought to himself _what is it about her that makes her so tolerable? She doesn't lie, she serves me no matter what, she is loyal and she smiles no matter she comes. _"Are you ready Rin?" he asked. She nodded and sighed she didn't seem very happy.

"Rin whats wrong?" he asked. She didn't reply, "Rin?...... answer me."he said sternly, she fainted, he picked her up and she started to sweat and then she was screaming " RUN! RINOKU RUN! GET AWAY FROM THE BANDIT! MOM, DAD, RINAKU! AGGGGHHHHH!"she screamed gasping for air as tears ran down her cheek. It went on for a few hours and the screaming died down, at about noon, she woke up in his arms and blushed as red as Inuyasha's Robe of The Fire Rat, he seemed to be deep in thought untill she moved, "Uh..Lord Sesshomaru" she said.

He put her down, then sat on a nearby rock and asked "Rin, why are you sad?" she looked up into his amber eyes, they yhad a hint of curiosity in them "Today is...." she started to sob. "What?" he asked, she sniffled "My mom and dad and brother died on this day ten years ago." she started to cry again. " here." said Sesshomaru.

She obediently walked over to him and said "I am...." he cut her off "Don't be sorry for something you didn't 't cry, it will make people think your weak." she blushed lightly, and he put his hand on her shoulder, she stopped crying and sat on her knees and sighed, leaning her head against the rock and closing her eyes, she smiled. "Rin." he said but figured out she was asleep.

He picked her up and left to go to where they where going to set up camp._Hmm, she must be real tired._he sighed. _Mabey she would be happy if_ she was in a village with her kind again.

***

flashback

***

"Lord Sesshomaru! Please don't leave Rin here!" when she was little she always talked in third person. "Rin." he said, and she latched on to his leg "Rin does not want to stay here!" She cried as he unlatched her arms from his leg and left.

***

End flashback

***

_That didn't turn out so well, but she has matured alot so I will breif her on this when she wakes up._She started to stirr._But I don't want to let her go, she is my Rin, I like the sound of that __**My Rin**_ he thought, then smiled a small smile.

************

"Hmm."she sighed as Sesshomaru sat her down and started a fire. The next thing she smelt was cooking fish, she slowly opened her eyes as a clawed finger moved the hair from her eyes."Did I wake you?" asked Sesshomaru.

She looked at him for another moment "No you didn't my lord." she answered. She leaned up out of his one armed hold and was a little light headed and woosy, so she leaned her head back on the tree. "Hm. You might need some food." he said as she was about to grab some fish. she nodded and grabed some trout. "Rin." he asked."Yes my lord?"she answered with a smile.

"Do you wish to live amongst the humans again?" he asked. her smile faded and was replaced with a frown and a worried look "No. Why do you ask my lord?" she asked sadly _He doesn't want me in his company?_ "You seemed to be sad and I thought you might miss living with your own kind." he answered.

"No my lord I was only sad about my other family's death." she smiled.

"Do not address me as 'Lord Sesshomaru' or 'My Lord' any more. Just address me as Sesshomaru." he said. She smiled and a faint blush came to her face."Yes, Sesshomaru." she said, He seems to enjoy that I have already ceased to us his title. "Come here,Rin." and motioned with his arm for her to sit by him. She got up to go sit by him, when she sat down she seen him smile, the only time you see Sesshomaru smile was when he was enjoying killing something.

"Why ..Uh never mind forget I said that." she said but he could see the curiosity in her eyes and smirked a little bit "I enjoy you eing around me." _Whoa since when does he open up and say something like that! There must be something wrong._ She quickly changed the subject " I am sorry about long was I out?"she asked.

" You fainted twice, and you where asleep almost the entire day. It wasn't your fault, you can't help but miss them." he said, he smelled the salt in the air, she was crying."Its as long as you wish." he said. She looked up at him barley smiled and nodded, she started to cry again, she found that she buried her face into his shoulder, he put his arms around her, holding her if you may, untill she finaly stopped crying and fell asleep on his shoulder.

"LORD SESS...huh." Jaken said "Quiet Jaken, I just got her to go to sleep." said Sesshomaru with the usuall expression on his face. Jaken nodded his head,and Rin opened her eyes a little only to see Sesshomaru hit Jaken on the head and let out a small giggle, then closed her eyes again.

"Rin, wake up." Said Sesshomaru."Hmmm." she sighed and smiled as she got up and brushed herself off. "Can I go to the river, Sesshomaru." she asked. He nodded his head and off she went not even noticing Sesshomaru was following was about to get in the water when Sesshomaru sat down by a tree on the side of a boulder.

She started to hum a tune that he could have swore he heard her singing before "Rin." he said, this startled her because she didn't know he was there, she blushed. "Yes, Sesshomaru?" she answered.

"What are you humming?" he asked trying to remember what she was singing that day."A song I made up." she said blushing a even deeper red."Will you sing it?" he asked? "Yes." she answered.

**" A soul that shine's **

**like the stars**

**No matter where you are**

**If you have somebody to **

**protect you every day**

**You'll smile as bright **

**as the sun will ever shine**

**If you listen to the wind **

**you can hear the love thats in **

**My heart**

**For the one**

**That pro-tects me so much**

**I can't tell if he loves**

**me as much as I love him."**

"It's very nice Rin." he said smiling a bit."Thank you." she said. "Who is is for?" he asked, as he smiled because already knew who it was for."It... Was for..._you_." she said as she tied her kimono and walked over to the boulder Sesshomaru was behind.


	2. Chapter 2 The one I love

Chapter 2 The one I love

disclaimer I do not own and of the Inuyasha characters but the story is mine. :)I had some ideas from other stories...at the bottom tells who's

"Rin, I....Let's go, we are close to the border, and we should be at the castle by noon tomorrow." he said as Rin got up and walked behind him as usual, "Rin." said Sesshomaru,"Yes?" she answered, "Come walk beside me."he said, she did as she was told and walked by him he thought _Why does this human girl have so much effect over me? And yet she is swift and agile on her feet she has a big heart. What is this feeling that I feel now? My heart races every time I touch her or if she touches me or even when she is hurt,I am do I feel these things? What does it mean?_

He looked up to the sky and it started to rain heavily, he seen a cave not to far up and picked Rin up, she looked at him confused, then she sneezed as he set her on the ground in the cave and went and got some sneezed, it caused Sesshomaru to make a fire quickly. "Ah-choo, why am I so dizzy? Sesshomaru." she said and fell to the ground as he lit the fire."RIN." he said as he caught her and layed her in his lap and put his fur under her head like a pillow, and put his kimono on her leaving the silk of the second kimono layer showing, "Rin." he said softly.

He sat there watching her sleep until she threw another fit. "The wolves, RUN,AGGGHHHH STAY AWAY!" he started to cradle her head to his neck in an attempt to ease her mind but that's when she bit him, it healed in a matter of seconds but when he pulled her off she started to scratch and hit him, he restrained her wrist, then she calmed down, he let her go and was about to put her back on his thought _She bit me?! Why..she is still asleep and huh?_Her eyes flew open she threw his kimono off and ran out into the storm."RIN!" he yelled in a attempt to stop her, it didn't work so he got up and was about to grab her until she collapsed, he picked her up,he was confused _something or someone is attempting to hurt MY see she started having those dreams the morning she woke up from her attack. The demon was a lizard, how could I have not realized that the markings on it meant that it was a demon that make harsh memorys come back there should be a peice of its scale in her neck._

He moved the hair from behind her neck, only to see that embedded in her skin was a peice of the demons scale, he carefully used his claws to pull it out and once he did she relaxed and he felt it through where she had bit him._Hm when she bit me,she bit hard enough to break through the skin, she marked me! We're now connected, partially, I have to bite her on the neck.I am now one of her possessions._ He thought.

He looked outside, the rain had let sighed, it was dark out now, he picked her up and ran at lightning speed to where they where supposed to camp that night, when he found it he seen there was a small cavern they could camp in,_ Boy am I lucky, first I get barely (she needs fangs to bite me and I am hers) marked by someone I hold very strange feelings for and now a dry place to these emotions mean I love her?_

As he lit another fire and caught some food, he sat down and Rin woke up as he was lifting her head so it would lie against the fur on his that she was awake he said "Did I wake you up?" She blushed as she seen she was leaning on his shoulder "No...Ow."she lifted her right hand to feel behind her neck, it stung quite a bit. "My happened?" she asked as she rubbed her neck.

"You where under a spell, whenever you slept you would have..._nightmares_." he said, she was looking at him in astonishment "Oh, how did a spell get put on me?" she wondered aloud."The lizard demon that attacked you was a 'Memory Disturber'. It messes with the things you have in your memory that have scared you in the past." he said in disgust."I pulled out the scale that was embedded in your" he sniffed the air"neck...Your bleeding aren't you. he assumed.

I pulled my hand from my neck and there was a little blood on it "Huh?! How? What? When?!"she said quickly. "I guess it still needs to heal, move the hair from your neck." he said."Ok-ay." she said a little when she moved her hair from her neck she felt something warm and wet rub across it, and the stinging went away. "How? Oh yeah." she said as she blushed a crimson red, she remembered that Inu Demons had a healing power in their saliva.

She let her hair go, and grabbed some fish and started to eat little piece when Jaken came into the cave and sat by the fire and said "Lord Sesshomaru, you will arrive at the palace tomorrowaround midday." Jaken's tone was matter-of-factly when Sesshomaru said "Good why don't you go ahead and get to the castle and inform them that I am coming and have a can attend to your duties once you inform them we are comming."

"Yes, m'lord." with that said Jaken left on Ah-Un, Rin yawned, it was like music to his ears Sesshomaru laid back and closed his eyes to think, when he felt Rin lean on him, if he didn't have the sharp senses he did he would never have heard her say "good night Sesshomaru."

***********

"Rin." a familiar voice said softly, she opened her eyes and he was standing up, clearly ready to go, she got up and realized that Sesshomaru's kimono fell off of her, she turned bright red. She picked it up and dusted it off and handed it to Sesshomaru, he took off his armour and put it on, then put his armour back on and said "Are you ready?"

"Uh.. I haven't eaten I can wait till we get to the castle."she said shyly. Sesshomaru looked at her and she thought she seen ..amusement in his eyes before he went back to the unemotional look he always wore on his face."Look in that bag, there should be some food." he said, she nodded and said"Thank you Lo.. eh.. Sesshomaru." she said, she caught her self and blushed.

"I'm ready." she left the cave and started travelling toward the castle, Rin looked up to see him look back and he said "Rin." she looked up "Yes, Sesshomaru?" he shot her a questioning look "Come walk by me."he said in a tone that she thought he might want her to walk by him all the time.

It was almost noon when Rin notice her breath was becoming slightly labored. Sesshomaru looked down at her, she felt his gaze on her and looked up and he said "'s wrong?" he shot her a worried look before she started to pant as if she was out of breath "Sess"pant"homaru, I "pant" can't breath." she said way out of breath so she stopped. Sesshomaru looked at her and then where she had bit him started to pulse, he said "Some of my blood is in her system she will have some demon traits of mine."

Before she knew it her ears had a small point like his and her nail grew a tiny bit and on her head a moon like his appeared for a moment then her wrists where the same marks he smelled it in the air he life was lenghthened to an extent so that she will live as long as he. He smiled and then picked her up and carried her a few miles untill she said "I think I can walk now." he put her down and she started to walk a bit then he walked up beside her.

"You walk as if nothing happened." he said, she looked up at him confused and he said "Feel your ears, and look at your hands." he looked at her for a moment untill she looked "Huh?! What happened?!" she said a little scared. "When you bit me the other night in your sleep, you drew blood and some of it got into your system and changed you a little."he said looking into her brown eyes, she blushed a briliant red and looked away.

"Look ahead." he did as she was told, as soon as she did her mouth dropped open a little then closed it with an audible snap, at the sight of the castle._WOW! Its beautifull_she thought."It's beautifull." she said with a sigh.

They where already walking through the courtyard when a cat demon walked up to Sesshomaru and bowed "Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Rin. There is a banquet waiting in the main dining hall, celebrating your return."she said and smiled very politely. Rin was liking this demon she was nice. "Saryu you will be Rin's maid."said Sesshomaru as he could tell I already liked smiled sweetly as did I in return, we started to walk towards the shoji doors when a young male Bull demon approached and said "Lord Sesshomaru, Admiral Kojin would like to talk to after the feast." said the yound demon, "Kah' Tu tell Koji after the may leave ' Tu (pronounced KAAHTU) bowed before leaving.

Three demon dog pups where playing and caught scent of a higher ranking demon, Sesshomaru looked down as did I to see these must have been village pups, the two boys bowed and looked straight ahead the girl kneeled and wimpered and they followed orders and sat at attention and I yipped as to say 'go play', they looked at me a lower ranking person and to Sesshomaru who growled then yipped then they ran off to play.

**********

_Hmm she knows the Inu Demon way, I might test her on that once I get to her room._He thought, she smiled at him and Saryu led Rin to her room,"You are dismissed Saryu." she bowed and left.

He growled then she sat and lowered her head, then he barked she looked up to me and cocked her head to the right and forward, he held his hand out to help her off of the ground she leaned her head back and to the left as a sign of submission, he grabbed her hand and pulled her up, he growled lightly barked then yipped, she nuzzled his neck and pulled back.

To reward her for her submission he yipped and growled lowly and put his hand on her neck and leaned it to the right and nuzzled her affectionately, then he let go "Since when do you know of the Inu Demon way, unless you learned it when you inherited some of my traits."he smiled. "I guess."she said, smiling._ I guess I do love her._ He thought.

She yipped a playful order, and he cocked his head to the laughed, "I didn't think you would do that."she said happily, "Hm. Over there is a rope that you can pull to have Saryu come up. I will be in my study." he said then left.

**********

She opened two doors that lead out to the balcony, it _was_beautiful, she took a deep breath then Saryu opened the door and came in " I am here to help you get ready for the banquet, Lady Rin."she said then bowed. "Oh... You can just call me Rin,you don't have to bow to me." she said while smiling,

Saryu smiled and opened a door that had lots of silky fabrics in it, it must have been the wardrobe. "Here." she said grabing a white kimono with a rose pattern along the neck line, and it had some sort of dog/human on the back when she realized it was a Inu Demon. Saryu continued to make Rin look more like a 'Lady' she pulled Rin's hair up into a bun and dressed her in the new silk Kimono she had gotten, Saryu painted Rin's lips a light red, that only darkened the colour on her lips a little, and put a pretty sky blue eyeshadow on her,"You look beautifull La-, uh, Rin." said Saryu.

"Thank you." Rin said as she blushed a little. Sesshomaru walked in the door " Are you ready Rin?"he asked. Saryu Bowed then left. "Yes, Sesshomaru." she said, he walked out the door and stopped she walked to him and he held his arm out in a motion for her to place her arm in his. She did and they walked down the stairs to the grand dinning hall when everyone stopped and bowed as we entered the room and took a seat. The meals where served and once we got done eating Admiral Kojin approached and bowed "Lord Sesshomaru the Northern Lord Baku and Lady Shyu have requested that they could ally with you, and here is a letter from them."

Sesshomaru dismissed Kojin and walked with Rin to the gardens "This is the garden, you may came here if you like, but not beyond the gates." he said and sat down on a bench and motioned for her to sit by him. She smiled encouragingly, "Rin,you are the one I love, and will you be my mate?" Sesshomaru asked looking into her suprised dark brown eyes as she looked into his amber eyes "Yes." she replied.

He pulled put a golden goblet that had a Demonic Aura swirling around it. "Do you wish to drink from the ' Demon Goblet ' to live as long as me? The demonic aura will turn you into a half demon."he asked, she nodded he rose from where he was seated and walked over to a fountain and dipped the goblet in it and held it out for her to drink out of it, she reach for the cup and smiled at drank from it.

"Thank you Sesshomaru."she said as he walked behind her she fell backwards, unconscious he carried her to his room and laid her on the bed and the transformation began, the moon that disappeared from her head came back again and stayed she had a strip like Sesshomaru's on her cheeks and her nails grew a little longer. Her eyes opened and changed to amber and back to brown and her eyes became a beautiful brownish amber colour and her eyes closed again, she was asleep.

She woke up looking at Sesshomaru's face, he was asleep, he looked so peaceful that she began to watch him sleep, she closed her eyes and then Sesshomaru opened his, she opened her eyes again "You didn't fool me." he teased. "I wasn't trying to fool you I just closed my eyes and then opened them because I was getting kind of sleepy.

"Then go back to sleep."he said eyes where starting to droop, the sun hasn't even risen so she closed her eyes and she slept Sesshomaru watched her sleep he smiled and said "You are the one."

The sun was starting to rise and Rin awoke to Sesshomaru running his clawed fingers through her hair, she noticed she smelled all sorts of things but the thing she smelled most was salt water from the it hit her she seen Sesshomaru clearly in the dark last night,_Have I changed into a half demon already?she thought._

She sat up and she did what she had seen the little demon girl do she lowered her eyes,that made Sesshomaru smirk, he growled and she cocked her head to the side showing submission and got up, he yipped then growled, she nuzzled the side of his face this time, he rewarded her with gently putting his left hand on her neck and leaning it to the right, though this time he nipped her neck and let her go "Lord Baku and Lady Shyu has invited us to the Summer Festival at the Northern Castle, would you like to attend, though it is three days long."

"Yes." she said though she knew Sesshomaru did not like going to festivals "If you don't want to go I can stay." she offered."I would rather you be happy." he said with a soft smile. "When do we leave?" she asked. "Tomorrow, so if you would like to pack now would be the time." as he said that Rin looked a little embarrassed " Where is my room exactly?"she said blushing.

Sesshomaru looked amused "Next door" she blushed an even deeper red" you can just open the door to the balcony and go in you room." he said with a smirk evident on his got up and walked out the balcony door into her room and pulled on the rope that would alert Saryu, she walked in the door and smiled "Yes, la-, Rin." she asked sweetly, "Will you help me find some clothes for the Summer Festival that is going on at the Northern Castle for three days?" Rin said shyly.

"Yes, you will need light clothes, it gets very hot in the North." said Saryu as she opened the wardrobe and took four beautiful silk hakamas,kosodes and haoris, yukatas and several different beautiful coloured obis."They are beautiful!"she said in chose a white barely see through in the arms, so that when there was a breeze the breeze would keep her cool.

_Sesshomaru is giving me things I would like. Whats going on?_she thought to her self as she started to pick more clothse for the festive, when she finally picked her last obi, she put on a yellow hakama with a intricate design on it."Purple roses?" she asked in awe.

Saryu smiled "Lord Sesshomarujust brought it in yesterdayay, would you like to wear it Rin?" she asked."Yes, please." Rin said happily. "Rin, when I'm done Lord Sesshomaru would like you to join him in his studies." said Saryu.

"Uh....Saryu could you show me to his study, I don't know where it is.." she said blushing laughed "Yes, if you would like to have a tour of the castle ask Lord Sesshomaru, I would like to, but I have to work." she said and sighed "Would you like to eat breakfast in here or in the dinning hall?"she asked.

"Here please." Rin said kindly "Once you get back from talking to Lord Sesshomaru pull that rope and I willl bring your food with me." Saryu said, we walked down the hall and down the stairs to the third floor and turned a corner she said that Sesshomaru's studies was the second door, and the first was the library. Rin was about to knock when a voice said "You may enter."Rin opened the door and walked inside.

"We have had a slight chage we will leave this evening,Inuyasha,Sari and his mate are coming as well they should be here by noon." Sesshomaru said. "Ok Sesshomaru." she said "Rin, you may leave now."Sesshomaru said and Rin walked back up to her room on the fifth floor and grabbed a light blue yukata and added it with the clothes she will walked across the room and pulled the rope and Saryu brought the food up.

"Saryu, where you doing anything important when I called you?" asked Rin, "No I was getting your food ready." she smiled. "Thank you Saryu." Rin said sincerely, Saryu smiled "Your welcome Rin."Saryu said kindly then left Rin to eat in peace.

* * *

'This idea came from RavynSkye's 'Bound For Tomorrow: Sesshomaru and Rin'


	3. Chapter 3 The assasin at the Festivle

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the Inuyasha characters.

Enjoy and leave a reveiw plz.

Sesshomamu had just entered the throne room and sat when Inuyasha, Kagome and Sari (his neice) came in and greeted him. "Hi Uncle Sesshomaru."Sari said. _Oh no there is no way I am going to put up with her riding in my is to talkative and I am already getting a headache _Sesshomaru thought with an mental groan. "Inuyasha you and your mate have a your normal place ready, and Sari you know where your room is." Sesshomaru said bored. "Yep!" Sari said enerjeticly and ran off to find Rin.

"Hi Kagome, hi Inuyasha!" Rin said happily "Where is Sari?"she asked confused. "Right here Rin!" Sari said almost yelled it across the room and ran over to Rins side "What will we do today?"Sari asked. "Lets go to the garden."Rin said seeing that Sesshomaru was annoyed "A servant will come and get you when it is time to leave."Sesshomaru said.

"Sesshomaru, have you heard the where abouts of the 'Demon Goblet'?" Inuyasha asked, "Yes, I have it." Did _you_ not take a better look at Rin she's a half demon now."Sesshomaru said and glared at his sniffed the air "Oh I didn't realise her scent was different, I smell it now." he said. "Inuyasha, I need to get to the room and *sit* .." Bam Inuyasha hit the ground "Hey!" he said. "Sorry I need to lie down." she said as she put a hand over her stomach.

Sesshomaru looked at the beads on Inuyasha's neck with a questioning look on his face "I wear them so if I change to a demon Kagome can stop me from hurting anyone and they aren't for punishment, she offered to take them off several times but I refused." Inuyasha said as he picked Kagome up and carried away. Sari looked ant Rin and said"Rin your a half demon, I can smell it." Rin said, "Yes Sari, I am a half demon." Rin replied with a smile as they walked into the throne room.

"Why do you have the same markings Uncle Sesshomaru has?" she asked curious. "I don't know Sari. I am going to go to my room for a while you should rest" Rin said, Sari nodded her head yawned and took off to her room. Rin walked up the stairs to her room.

Sesshomaru got up and went into his room and started to look at some of the letters that was sent to him and she came across a letter to Rin.

He opened it and it read.....

**Dear Lady Rin,**

**On behalf of Prince Khan, we would like to send you this invintation to Prince Khan's Birthday celebration. We hope to see you there.**

**The prince was intriged that you used to travel with Lord Sesshomaru, and would like to meet you **_**personally**_**. There will be a banquet, the celebration will be a week after the Summer Festivle. If you go we hope to see you there. The celebration is three days long.**

**Lord Kyan and Lady Izaru (**Izaru**) Of the Southern Castle**

He growled to himself,_ I do not trust Prince Khan, I will accompany Rin if she decides to go._ He looked down onto his desk again and seen an invite to the Birthday celebration. _Perfect now I do not have to send a messenger to tell Lord Kyan I would go with Rin._ He walked next door and hander Rin the letter "Do you wish to attend?" he asked. ", if _you _don't mind."she said contemplating the look on his face. " Then we will the caraige is ready and Sari is waiting." he said.

"What about Kagome and Inuyasha?"she asked"They already,left Sari wanted to ride with you."he said. "Oh..."she said as Sesshomaru walked out the walked into his studies and put the invintations up.

*Five minuets later*

Rin was waiting at the carraige for Sesshomaru as Sari was talking up a storm, "Are you ready?" asked Sesshomaru. "Yes." She and Sari replied then they got into the carraige they didn't get further that a mile when Sari had the need to fill in the silence with talking."Guess what Uncle Sesshomaru?!" Sari said really loud. "I don't care Sari." he said annoyed.

"Daddy's was teaching me how to fight and I knocked him to the ground when he wasn't paying attention and I hit him in the stomach mommy laughed and gave me a sucker but when a racoon demon attacked me I hit it really hard with a branch as big around as a horses leg! Mommy gave me another sucker and.."she was cut off "Sari! Hush." Sesshomaru said as he rubbed his temple.

Kari pouted a bit "If I was annoying you you should have told me." she said sadly. " Why don't you talk to the driver, I bet he's bored." Rin put in, Sari smiled really big and took a seat by the driver and started to talk to him.."Ugghh." the driver said as Rin giggled _FINALLY! Some peace and Quiet! _he thought, then Rin stiffled a yawn and closed her eyes then leaned her head back against the seat and nodded off untill they hit a bump, she leaned her head on her shoulder and trien to sleep again and they hit another bump.

This happened several times untill Sesshomaru moved over to her side of the carraige and moved Rin's head on to his shoulder that had his mokimo (fur) on it, she opened her eyes and blushed, closed her eyes and fell asleep. He sat there watching her sleep, she figeted and flinched a little, he ran his clawed fingers through her hair and when they approached the castle he woke her up. "Rin, wake up." he said as he barely shook her shoulder.

"Huh?" she said as she woke up, " We're at the castle." he said as the carraige came to a stop, the door opened and he stepped out, he held his hand up to help Rin out of the carraige and Sari jumped down from the drivers seat and giggled, "Wow! Its beautiful." exclaimed Sari "Hello Lord Sesshomaru,Lady Rin and Princess Sari." A strange voice said. "Lord Baku, Lady Shyu." Sesshomaru and Sari smiled and bowed slightly."Hamyu please show Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Rin to their room." Lord Baku said. "Yuewa, show Princess Sari to her room." Lady Shyu said.

Rin looked at Sesshomaru questioningly, he smirked,"Here is your room My Lord and My Lady." said Hamyu who bowed and left."We're sharing a room?" Rin said as she tried not to blush. "Don't worry, I don't sleep much and I have things to do."he said as he left the room looking very amused.

**********************

She looked around the room, she noticced it wasn't much different from the one back knocked "Come in." she said. "Hello Lady Rin, I am Prince Khan. Did you get the invintation to my birthday celebration?" the boy asked had Jet black hair with a golden eye colour, he looked about the same age as Rin. "Yes and I intend to come."she said and sighed. "Come, take a walk with me." he said nicely, "Ok, where are we going?" she asked."To walk in the garden."he said as he smiled and when she looked into his eyesy there was a softness, no, a kindness she has ever seen in someone's couldn't help but smile, by the time they got to the garden they where talking like old friends.

"Are you happy?" she asked,he sighed "No not really." he admitted."Why are you not happy?" she asked, "I am _alone_. I have been searching all over Japan looking for a person like you. It's people like you who make me happy."he said looking into her eyes, she blushed and looked away."Prince Khan, your father wishes to see you, Lady Rin, Lady Kagome wants to talk to you she will be here in the garden momentarily." said the messanger.

"Bye."said the prince,"Bye. See you soon."Rin said."You like him don't you.?" Kagome teased as she walked into the garden."Kagome! What have you been up to....Oh I far along are you?"Rin said avoiding the assumption Kagome threw her way. _He is very sweet.I do like him a little I guess._Rin thought to herself. "I am four months along." Kagome said as she smiled.

"Will you attend the dance Kagome?" Rin asked, "Yes, we should go get ready." Kagome said as they walked back into the castle and up to Rin's was wearing a light blue Haori with a slit in the right leg that went up to her waist, Kagome pulled Rin's hair into a very intricate bun. Kagome wore a purple Haori that had a slit up to her wore a royal blue eyeshadow and red lipstick."You look good Rin." Kagome said happily."As do you Kagome." Rin replied and the laughed.

"I need to go get Sari and Inuyasha you at the dance." Kagome said as she walked out the door. Rin was tying her light pink obi when Sesshomaru walked in the got the pleasure of seeing his eyes pop out of his head before he recomposed his expression very quickly, "You look...Beautiful that you normally don't." he blushed crimson red "Thank you, Sesshomaru." she said as she walked to the door.

"Stop. We will go to the dance togather, Lady Shyu requested that everyone who attends has a partner.I will be out in a second." Sesshomaru walked out the door and on to the hall sighed as she looked down upon the courtyard that was now full of stayed like that for at least five muinets "Are you ready?" Sesshomaru asked, she turned around Sesshomoaru was wearing a white cerimonial outfit that fit him just right."Yes." she replied quickly walking to his soon as they got to the door to the courtyard, Sesshomaru put his arm through hers, then they walked out.

"Lord Sesshomaru and Lady nice to see you again." a familiar voice said. "Lady 's good to see you again too." Sesshomaru replied."Are you going to dawdle here or dance?" Lady Shyu asked."Come Rin." Sesshomaru said as he led her to the center of the courtyard." What will we dance?" Rin asked. Sesshomaru looked as if her could roll his eyes "The Dance of Inu Demons." he said. "Just follow my lead." he said as a smug look came across his face. "Ok." she said as he took her hand and started to dance, the dance was gracefull, first they walked around in a circle hand in hand until he twirled her. She fell in time with his movements and smiled as he leaned her back and she bent her knee and slightly lifted it off the ground, they went on like that several times until the music stopped and a different on came on someone tapped Sesshomaru on the shoulder and said "May I?" Sesshomaru nodded then walked over to the bench and sat.

"Hello Lady Rin." the voice said. "Hello Prince Khan." Rin said as she grinned widley. "Care for a dance?" he asked. "No I don't mind." she said then they started to dance a normal demon dance. "Your really good."stated Prince Khan. "Thank you." Rin said as she twirled her once and smiled "Thats a nice dress." he said looking down at her dress. "Thanks." she said as she blushed an even deeper red. "RIN!" Kagome yelled as she ran to her friend with a smile on her face."Excuse me Prince Khan." she said politely."Please call me Khan." he said before he let her go she nodded and ran to Kagome.

"What Kagome." Rin asked confused. "I heard Prince Khan talking to his father and said that he '_loved_' you!" Kagome said as Rin blushed." Really?" Rin said under her breath."Uh-hu." Kagome said as she smiled."Wow!"Rin said lowering her head. Blushing the color of Inuyasha's Robe of the Fire Rat."I need to go Inuyasha wants to dance." Kagome said as she hurried off to her husband.

Rin walked torwards the garden and was grabbed by her stomach from behind "HELP ME!!!!" she managed to get out before they covered her mouth muffling her screams with a cloth that had a foul smell on it. By the time someone walked up to her she fell unconcsious because of the potion that was on the fell into the arms of the person who saved her."Rin? Rin!" the voice said worriedly as he picked her up and left.

"Ohh.." she moaned and coughed. "Where am I?" she asked as she tried to focus her vison on the person above her. "Your ok."Khan sighed "I thought I was too late." he admitted in all of a sudden the door flew open and Sesshoaru walked over to Rin "Hm. Your unharmed." Sesshomaru said as her lifted Rin who was nodding off to sleep,into his arms and nodded to Khan as a 'Thanks' and left,to take her to their room. He put her on the bed and covered her up and sat in the chair next to the bed,running his claws through Rin's hair. "I have to keep a closer eye on you. Those assassins will pay for hurting _My Rin_.

Rin woke up the next morinig with a terrible headache. She tried to get up and almost fell if the pair of clawed hands hadn't have stopped her."Just as I thought..." the voice said, "Huh?" she asked in confusin "Ow! My head!" she said as Sesshomaru smirked." Just lie there the doctor is bringin up some herbs that will ease the pain." he knocked on the door, Sesshomaru growled lowly "Come in." I said as Inuyasha, Kagome, Sari, Khan, and Lord Baku walked in the door. "I am so sorry Lady should have noticed those among the guests where assasians." Lord Baku said ashamed. "It's ok things like this happened." she said kindly."Here Rin this is some herbs to help ease the pain, you might fall you have to do is boil them into your tea."Kagome said as she sat the herbs down by her tea cup. "Sesshomaru we need to ." Inuyasha said and Sesshomaru let out a low growl but Inuyasha ignored it and said "I found something you might want to see, Lord Baku you need to came too." he said as he walked out the door followed by Sesshomaru and Lord Baku.

"Hi Rin." Sari said, "Hey Sari." Rin said as she rubbed her temple."I..uh followed the guy that attacked you and..I found a note that said " Do not kill Lady Rin bring her to me unconscious." I gave the note to daddy and he is talking about it now, I have more information I must share with them." she said then left the room. Kagome said a breif 'bye' and followed her daughter.

* * *

'Some ideas came from RavynSkye's 'Bound For Tomorrow: Sesshomaru and Rin'

Thank you xxSesshomaruloverxx for my first reveiw I will try to update as soon as I can.

Sorry for leaving the story hanging I will update soon!

fallenangelinuyasha


	4. Chapter 4 The poison

Disclaimer: I donot own inuyasha

sorry i took so long with the story

"This is unacceptable!" Sesshomaru shouted"We will find the assasain." Lord Bakku said in a calm tone."Uncle Sesshomaru I uh, found more.....They want Rin gone that way you might do something stupid and lose the Western said they would be back dawn." Sari said."Prepare our things Rin and I will leave.I must inform the driver we are , I hope you and your mate heed this warning, they will come for you too, because you are related to me."Sesshomaru said and left.

***********************

A doctor came into the room to give Rin some medicine to help her sleep,"Here drink up it'll help." the doctor said softly, he looked like he was in his mid sixties, he was nice and gentle, you could see it in his light blue eyes, he didn't have many wrinkles, and he had light grey hair."My name is Haku, and you are Lady Rin,no." he said smiling.

"Yes. Call me Rin please." she said as her eyes where getting heavy, "Thank you." she said but the words slurred out and she was getting to where she couldn't breathe."What did you do to me?!!" she tried to yell, but it came out in a whisper.

Doctor Haku shapeshifted before her very eyes and laughed evilly "Hahahaha you didn't think you could get away from me."the deep eerie voice stated. "Of course not. You may have got past those dimwitted fools, but you wont escape me!"he said with authority.

"What do you want? What are you?" she asked struggling to stay awake when she felt excrushiating pain coming from her stomach, her temprature spiked and she started to sweat...Bad.

"I gave you a allmari posion, I want you dead, I am a shadow demon, I can take on any form...Too bad for the frail old doctor Sakuriuku, he was easy to kill." he said as he laughed maniacly.

"NO! HELP ME!! AGGGHHH!" she tried to scream, she was on the edge of conciousness. The door was hit with such a force that it broke off the hinges. There was a loud growl, she moaned because she just developed a bad migrain, " You hurt her! Now your gonna pay!" the voice shouted feircely,_ That voice...Sesshomaru?Khan? I can't tell.I have to stay awake._

"RIN!" the voice shouted again. She opened her eyes barely but couldn't see "AGGGHHHH! she tried to shreik, she started panting and rasping for air and she was barely concious when she heard what they where yelling at one another "You will DIE NOW!" the voice yelled.

Haku laughed wickedly because Rin's pain brought him joy, and brought misery to Sesshomaru. "She will die in three hours, mabey less look at her now." he chuckled" she is dying."he said with a evil laugh and gasped in pain and fled, for Sesshomaru had struck him with his poison claws.

"Rin! Rin! Don't you die on me girl, I don't know how I would live without you! I love you." he said with such commpassion, that Rin gave him a mental smile and fell unconcious and now on the verge of death, her heart beat was slowing down her breathing was starting to falter.

"No!" he shouted, and Lord Baku quickly made his way up the corridor and into the room in record time, he brought a certified doctor with him, because he smelled the Allmari poison mixed with blood. Demon blood. When he got to the room Sesshomaru had Rin cradled in his arms.

"Put her down Sesshomaru. I brought an antidote, I recognised the smell of the poison." Lord Baku said. Sesshomaru sat Rin down and the doctor gave Rin the antidote.

"The carrige is ready and Lord Inuyasha left after you went to do your buisness and asked me to tell you of his departure." The demon said and bowed before leaving. Sesshomaru picked Rin up in his arms and took her down to the carriage.

He laid her head on his lap and smiled, because Rin was finally alright and it would be was a long ride back and Sesshomaru never once took his eyes off of Rins face. She gasped in pain, the antidote was working to kill the poison substance, he could smell it.

They got back to his castle at about sundown, and carried her to his room and layed her on the bed gently and covered up he was tired as well but he stayed awake. Finaly at sun rise a day later he smelled the air and he didn't smell the poison, he smiled and waited patiently for Rin to wake up.

It wasn't till noon that she woke up "Mmmmmm" she groaned as she opened her eyes to see a set of amber eyes watching her curiously."Sesshomaru?" she asked the smiled."Rin!" he said as he leaned down to embrace her in a hug. "Rin I was worried." he said with passion.

_W-O-W!!!!_ she thought baffled, _Since when does he worry about me. Oh yeah he said he loved me. _she remembered and returned the hug "Thank you" she said.

"Why do you thank me?" he asked confused , you could tell by his tone and the look in his eyes."I wouldn't have lived if it wern't for you."she said.

"Hm."he said to himself."What?" she asked confused then he smiled _Uh Oh. Is something bad gonna happen? He never smiles unless he will enjoy killing someone, but he wouldn't do that to me he loves me._ he let her go, "Wha." was the only thing she got out of her mouth before Sesshomaru leaned in and kissed her, with such force and passion, Rin almost smiled.

He pulled away, panting and so was she, he smiled and this time Rin kissed him. After a good twenty seconds,she pulled away "This is the best late birthday present ever. Thank you."she said.

"I am sorry, I didn't get you anything yesterday."he said smiled" I got something way better."she smiled."You wanted that as a birthday present?"he asked suprised.

"Yes. Ever since I was thirteen."she said." I love you, and nothing will change that, you are a important person to me."she said with such sincirity Rin's eyes teared up, as usual he smelt them before he seen them."Did I say something wrong."he asked feeling bad that she was crying.

"No. To be exact they are tears of happiness, and I love you too."she said and threw herself at him clutching him closely."Hm."he said and sighed he returened the hug with as much love as he could give, which was never and Rin was about to pull away and he wasn't about to let go now, they stayed like that. for a good 5- 10 minuets. Then he let go, Rin's tears had already stopped, she looked up at him and smiled, and sighed, and tried to stiffel a yawn but that didn't get past Sesshomaru's keen sense of hearing.

"You are tired, why don't you try to sleep." he said as she was starting to lay down, he pulled the cover over her."You will be safe as long as I'm here."he said and sat down in the chair next to the bed and Rin sat up."But Im not tired."she raised an eyebrow in a questioning manner.

"Ok I guess I am, a need sleep too Sesshomaru. I will go to my room to sleep." she said."No I am going to go to sleep."he said."Ok."she said as she closed her eyes to sleep._I love you Sesshomaru._ She thought before nodding off to sleep.

**************************

_She's asleep, she looks so peaceful...I have to stay awake in case of an assasian._ he though as Rin was starting to stirr, she started to sleeptalk, Help me Lord Sesshomaru she said."Rin?"he said.

She talked again Help .She said, by then he had enough of her pleas and layed on the bed next to her on his started to sing so low that it sounded like the wind, he sang a lullaby in a soft hushed tone, peaceful and deep, it was his his mother used to sing to him

"Hush my loved one, don't you cry.

Every thing will be alright.

As long as I'm here, or mabey even near.

You will be safe in my arms.

Stay close to me, and my nightmares fade.

I love you, Please don't be afraid.

Of what is in the dark-ness.

Please my loved one, don't you cry.

For everything will be alright.

When the sun comes up, the dark-ness fades.

And the sun will shine bright.

Seeing you makes me so ha-ppy.

Your smile brings joy to ev-ery one.

You will see ev-ery things alright.

Good night."

"Lord Sesshomaru? I love you."she said in her sleep."I love you too Rin."he said and leaned in to kiss her layed down again and wrapped his arm around her stomach pulling her close to him then dozed had been about four hours after he was awake when Rin woke found out that Sesshomaru was not in his chair .

Then she realized that his arm was around her, she turned over to see he was sleeping smiled and lifted her left arm to run her fingers through his snow white snuggled closer to him and looked up at the ceiling for about thirty minuets, thinking.

Sesshomaru opened his eyes to see Rin snuggled up closer to him than she was a few hours smiled slightly and brushed his fingers through Rin's stopped what she was doing and blushed, she looked over to see Sesshomaru looking at her intensely.

She laughed nervously,"Good morning."she said nervously."Good morning."he said and chuckled."What's so funny?"she asked confused. "You being nervous."he said smiling. "Ha ha, I guess I am."she said sheepishly.

"Why?"he asked, no longer smiling,"Excuse me?" she said. "Why are you nervous?"he asked, his voice full of authourity."We've never been this close for when we kissed last night."she said blushing bright red.

"Does being this close to me bother you?"he asked. "No. I actually like it."she said smiling and blushing crimson red."So do I..."he said before she kissed him. He put a hand on her cheek and caressed it with his put an arm around his neck and knotted her fingers in the hair on the back of his neck.

She pulled a little on his hair making him whine in delight."Shh, Sesshomaru."She said grinning. "You make it hard not to."he replied with a devious laughed lightly and kissed him again,_I am glad she likes this because I am enjoying this as well._he thought to himself.

He put his other hand on the middle of her the kiss ended, he got up. "Where are you going?"she asked. "You wanted a tour of the castle and no one knows it as well as I do."he said as he smirked and put a hand out in a gesture to come, she was walking to him and stoped."I need to change."she said.

"Your room is next door, you can change now."He said walking to smiled and walked out the balcony door inyo her room. Sesshomaru changed into his usual white kimono that was designed just for walked into Rin's room through the balcony door as she was tying her blue obi.

"Are you ready?"he nodded, they walked out of the room and down the corridor and walked from the fourth floor which had their rooms and the guests rooms to the thrid which had Sesshomaru's studies, down to the second floor that had the librabt, and the meeting down to the first floor that had the throne room, the kitchen and the grand dinning hall.

Next they went to thr dojo and the covered Rin's eyes as they walked accross the court yard into the garden, he uncovered Rin's eyes and she stared at it in awe."You like it?"he asked "Yes!I love it."she said happily.

"Follow me."he said as he led her through the private garden she had never had only been to the public garden, so far this garden was approached a wall with a painting of a dog on it. "Beyond this picture is was my mother's and Inuyasha's mom,Izayau's picture is one of my father."he said as he moved the painting to the side and gestured her to walk through.

On the other side was a waterfall spring with roses and all sorts of floweres she had never seen had a bench by the wall and rocks around the water, there was no words to describe it.

"It's beautiful!"she said. "You are way more beautiful than any mere musn't tell anyone of this also asked me to teach you how to fight , didn't you?"he asked. "No, but I do wish to learn how to defend myself."she said."Hold on a minuet. I will be back." he said.

"Ok."she said not able to take her eyes off of the took his Kimono top off and dove into the water, it was ice cold concidering winter was approaching swan through a dark cave and up out of the water into a cavern that held equipment and armour.

He picked out a sword and slid it into his belt and jumped into the water, he had to take a detour because he couldn't get out the way he came, because two boulders had mysteriously was running out of breath he finaly reached the surface and started coughing up water.

He pulled himself out of the water and tried to stand couldn't so he layed there coughing violently "Sesshomaru!" Rin shouted as she ran to him."Are you ok?" she asked fearfully. Sesshomaru didn't answer, she was getting scared, she layed his head in her lap.

After a few minuets his breathing went back to normal "I'm fine now Rin." he said calmly as he got up and changed the expression on his face to blank, but his eyes told an entierly different story.

_What happened to me? Why did this happen and.._his thoughts stopped as he looked over to Rin who had just started to sob,_Did I do something wrong? _he thought as he walked over to Rin " I'm worry" he coughed" it's nothing." he said to calm thing he knew Rin threw her arms around him and said "Are you sure your ok." Sesshomaru squeased her gently " I'm sure." he answered

"Come on." he said, she smiled and followed as he moved the painting and walked out of her so often as they walked Sesshomaru would look at Rin out of the corner of his eye and see her looking at him.

They entered the dining hall where food was being set on the table, and finaly up the stairs to the fourth floor, Rin stopped at her room, and opened the looked at Sesshomaru who was staring at her by his door, she shut the door and walked to Sesshomaru and smiled opened the door and was walking over to his desk and layed the sword the he was going to have Totosai make a replica of that sword but using his fang.

"Sesshomaru, when will I start my training?" she asked "Soon he replied, after he said that he fell to the ground,"Sesshomaru!" Rin yelled as she ran over to his body that was going into shock."He started coughing harshly, she felt his head, it was burning up! He stoped coughing all of a sudden, "Sesshomaru?" she asked, she looked at him, his eyes where red and glassy and turned back to an amber color.

_Oh my god. What just happened to me?! _he thought but then remembered that every so often like when a Inu demon experiences tru love,it lasts about two weeks to a month. It is only common in the Inu was the first time it happened to him, he remembered that his teacher told him it only happens when a demon of Pure Blood, experiences love, True love, not only that but a love with passion.

"Sesshomaru?!" Rin asked urgently you could hear the fear in her voice." I am fine."he said and tried to het up but fell, Rin caught him and helped him to the bed. He layed down and Rin put her hand over his head _That feels good, her hand is so cool against my feels like its on fire._he walked into the bathroom and came out with a cloth and bucket. He was feeling sleepy, he closed his eyes then heard _drip drip splosh_ it was Rin wringing the cloth layed it across his head. He opened his eyes for a breif moment and saw brownish-amber eyes looking at him with concern "Don't worry, I'm fine." was all he said before he drifted off to sleep.

He dreamt about Rin, she had a little child with her, no wait two children who she looked like she was caring so much turned her head and looked at him "Come on." she said and he walked torwards her the children looked at him and a big grin came to their face they ran to him, not thinking he bent down and let the children run into his arms and he scooped them up and smiled.

He looked at the children one was a boy and the other was a girl. "Renomaru!" the little boy laughed "What Rinomaru?"the girl said. "Come on lets go play!"Rinomaru said "Ok!"Sesshome said as they jumped out of Sesshomaru's arms.

He couldn't tell what the kids looked like because they where like shadows.

He opened his eyes to see Rin, who had her head laying on her arm that was resting on the bed. He moved to get up and Rin's eyes shot open and sat up. She looked tired, "Oh your awake."she said with a innocent smile on her face.

"You need some sleep."he said he got up but Rin already had her hand on his shoulder pushing him down "Sleep." she commanded, Sesshomaru looked at her because of the command, she smiled "You need to rest." she said.

He sighed and layed back down "You need to sleep way more than I do."he said as he got up and layed her on the bed and sat in the smiled slightly from the dumbfounded expression on her face."Ok, I will make you a deal if you go to sleep I will." she said. Sesshomaru nodded his head and layed next to Rin."Are you going to go to Prince Khan's birthday celebration tomorrow?" he asked.

"Yes , I told Lady Izzayu I would go."she answered sheepishly and wrapped an arm around Sesshomaru's stomach then closed her eyes and fell fell asleep too, this time he slept dreamlessly.

***************

Rin woke up in Sesshomaru's arms, he was still asleep. She smiled and snuggled closer to him, inhailing his scent, she was starting to ajust to her new half-demon smelled like a waterfal mmixed with a different unique scent she couldn't place. He smelled good.

She layed her head on his chest and listened to him breathe, she noticed his heartbeats sped up a looked up to see him smiling, as if he liked being this close to her, she changed the position of her head to listen to his heart again, then he kissed her head,"Good morning." she said.

"Good morning."he replied as he let her go, she pouted a little " We need to leave after breakfast." he said finishing his sentence before Rin jumped up and latched her arms around his neck annd kissed him, she felt him smile and she smiled too.

"Ok, lets go then." she sighed and grabbed her hand "What's the rush?" he asked "We have to go see Totosai don't we?" she stated. "Indeed we do, lets go, Ah-Uun is in the stables."he said and disappeared out the door.

Rin put on a purple silk kimono with a purple obi and walked into the Grand Dinning Hall and sat down at the table and ate some of the food on her plate and walked out to the stables and waited with -Unn was happy to see her so he nugged her and she wasnt expecting it and she started to flounder and fell into Sesshomaru who raised his eyebrow in a questioning manner.

"He he. Are we leaving now?" she asked blushing."Yes."he said as he climbed upon Ah-Uun and held his hand out for Rin to grab. She grabbed his hand and he pulled her up into the saddle and they took off to meet Totosai.

Rin looked back and seen Sesshomaru's amuzed looked ahead they made it and in such short walked into the entrance "Totosai, here is the sword I will be here to pick it up in two days."said Sesshomaru.

"Sure is persistant."Totosai muttered to himself as Sesshomaru and Rin left."Are we going back to the castle?" asked Rin. "Yes ..."he said as he saw Rin was in awe at the sight below.

"It's pretty!" she said."Not as pretty as you." he replied and she blushed a deep red and looked over at the mountain they where just passing and smiled.


	5. Chapter 5 Unexpected occurences

Disclaimer!!!!!!!!!!!! I do not own Inuyasha

They arrived at the barn and Jaken came running up "LORD SESSHOMA..."Wham! Sesshomaru just hit him on the head"Stop yelling" Sesshomaru said " you have a very important message the Southern Lord is declaring war!"

Rin had just started to walk through the barn doors to head to the garden."Where are you going?"Sesshomaru said so coolythat it scared had never been that scared of him ever, he sensed something was wrong, but ignored it.

Rin's voice quivered "To the, er, uh garden." she replied on the verge of words had hurt didn't know why, mabey it was his tone or attitude, but she didn't think he would intentionally hurt her.

"Stay close to the castle and where myself and the guards can keep an eye on you."He said sternly with a blank expression on his face. That cut the wound deeper."Ok."she said, her voice cracking, and left him behind and walked to the garden.

When she got to the garden she tried to calm down enough to relax, she picked a pretty red rose and held it close to her heart and fell wasn't sure how long she had been like that but she sat on the ground with her head lying on the bench and started to sob again.

***************************************

Sesshomaru was going crazy, he hadn't seen Rin since the incident at the barn, he couldn't even pick up her scent so in that instant he got up and went to look for searched her room then the grand hall, her study and looked out the window and seen it was snowing! He had to find her now so he finally looked in the garden.

He sighed with releifas he seen her lying there and walked over to see that she had been crying. He observed her and seen the rose petals all over her and picked her up because there was a blizzard coming so he quickly picked up her cold body and carried her up to her room and layed her in her bed.

_Did I do this to her?????_He thought to himself as left her room immedeately.

He walked down the hall to his study trying to think of something to make her happy had it! She wanted to go to Prince Khans birthday celebration, he didn't want to but it would make her happy.

He was tired so he laid down in his room on his bed and tried to sleep but couldn't because images of Rin's scared expression that changed into pain came to his head, so he told himself that once she woke up he would fix everything.

It worked, he fell asleep but had a dream that scared him.....

He was walking around the castle and spotted Rinwho was running."Rin!" he shouted."NO!"she screamed and he heard a door a demoness she was quicker and more agile than she was before.

He ran to the door that slammed and tried to open the door."NO! STAY AWAY!"she shouted and he heard the balcony door was going to he kicked the door of its hinges. "Get off of the ledge!"He commanded.A tear ran down her cheeck."Good Bye."Was all she said as she fell back from the ledge.

"NO!" he snarled as he lept from the door to the ledge and looked down she was on the ground wasn't dead but he would have to chase her jumped and landed on the ground gracefully and ran through the castle gates to the had an advantage she was down wind and he was upwind so she could smell him better.

He took off runningfaster than before and ran a good two miles when the wind changed directions he could smell her way better caught an odd scent and kept running by the time he got to her she was standing in a clearing with a dagger."NO!PUT IT DOWN!"he yelled and and Rin turned around and looked at him and thrusted the dagger into her heart."NO!"he screamed and a tears came to his ran over to her ,she was still alive but breathingshallowly.

Before he could say anything he woke up got up out of the bed and opened the balcony door and leaned his head against the frame."Rin."he said softly.

He looked up at the moon in the starry sky,as he walked out onto the balcony and sighed,he leaned on the railing put his head in his hands and heard a sound from looked down and it was Rin walking to the garden pond.

He leaped over the rail and landed on his feet and followed Rin quietly to see what she was doing.

She walked through the thick white snow and sat on a stone in front of the stayed into the shadows and listened to her.

"Why? Did I do something? How do I fix it?" she sighed" This wound is deeper than I thought."she said under her breath and looked at the sky.

"I wonder what he's doing right now, what he's thinking only I knew what I did wrong to be treated like this.I have to stay strong and not let it show, I can't cry.I won't cry.I will not be broken."she said determined not to cry, but Sesshomaru could smell it.

"Please don't cry,Rin my love."he whispered with the wind.

She barely heard something and looked back but saw stood up and wiped the snow off of herself.

"But I can't help but feel hurt, this pain is too real."she said as her voice faltered.

"I will fight away all of your fears and dry all of your tears.I will be there for you no matter what."Sesshomarusaid quietly.

Rin walked away from the garden and walked back to the castle to he reluctantly followed.

He never expected to hear any of that, he was going to have to have help from his great Uncle and had decided that he would have Rin under survailance while he was gone.

He left quickly to go to the middle province and find ran a long ways and had no trouble from bypassing lesser demons,for they would shy away from his strong demonic aura.

He had finalyreached the province after about two hours of nonstop running at top stopped at the gates and the guards openeit fearing they would be killed if they didn't.

He walked into the grand hall "Where is Miomaru, Lord Sariku?" Sesshomaru asked sternly."Why do you need the elder?"asked Sariku.

"Don't toy with me unless you are looking for death."said Sesshomaru in such a fierce tone it scared Sariku."As you wish, Miomaru!"shouted Sariku with a shiver in his voice.

"Yes Sariku?"Answered the elder turned his head to Sesshomaru and nodded."Yes Sesshomaru." the demon said with a sly smile, for he knew what was going on.

"You know now you come with me, I need to speak with ."Said Sesshomaru with a trace of urgency in his voice.

"I know all about it follow me and we will set off to your kingdom."Miomaru said looking at Sariku and nodding as if to let him know he was going to come back.

"Come." he commanded and Sesshomaru followed him all the way up to his room."Why are we here?"Sesshomaru asked.

"Your father told me to give you something when the time came but first. Do you love her." asked Miomaru.

"Yes."

"Would you give your life for her?"

"Yes."

"Do you have something you want to protect?"

_Whoa now there's something that sounds oddly familiar._ he thought then it hit him.

******************

Flashback (From the actual inuyasha movie 3)

******************

"Are you going Father?" asked Sesshomaru

"Are you going to stop me Sesshomaru?"Inu No Taisho retorted.

"I'm not going to stop you, but before that, I would like the fangs Sou'unga and Tetsaigua, to be handed over to me."

"If I say I won't give them to you... Would you kill your own father?"

Sesshomaru said nothing.

"Do you desire power that much?"

Still he said nothing.

Why do you seek power that much?"

"I must travel the path of conquest...Power is necessary in order to walk that path."Sesshomaru replied.

" 'Conquest' ,hmph, is there something you want to protect?"

"Something to protect?"

Inu no Taishosaid nothing.

"I have no need... to pursue such an endeavor."

"Hmph." replied Inu no Taishoas he transformed and left quickly.

*******************************

Flashback end

*******************************

"Now I know what father meant......Yes I do.I want to protect Rin." Sesshomaru replied.

Miomaru smiled "Your father wanted me to give you this once you understood what it meant to protect something."he said as he handed Sesshomaru a scroll.

Sesshomaru opened it and it read

Sesshomaru, you must learn to love, care and protect don't ever let anything happen to her and give her the ruby of protection that Miomaru will give you.

"Here. Give it to her on a full moon to make it stronger, if she wears it you will be able to sense when she's in danger and it will protect her, but not at all times."said Miomaru as he handed Sesshomaru the ruby necklace.

"Come on.I have to fix something I have done....Well you can stay if you wish."Sesshomaru said.

"I wish to meet her, you go on ahead I will be there shortly."replied Miomaru with a wholehearted nodded and left.

By the time Sesshomaru got back to the castle the sun was should have been gettingup about opened the castle doors and walked in, ignoring everyone who came up to him.

He walked up the stairs to his library and sat in his chair and sighed, he could finally relax.

******************************************

Rin had just got up and changed into her favorite purple kimono and was going to walk to the library to read a book when she seen Sesshomaru sitting in there.

She was about to turn and walk away when all of a sudden "Rin. Please come here." he said gently, the look in her eyes had dazzled her because his once cold emotionless eyes had melted and where full of life and compassion.

"Y yes?" she asked with a shocked expression. "Im sorry...for yesterday.I wasn't trying to be rude with you." he said with such a sincirity Rin wasn't even sure it was Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru got up and walked over to Rin and embraced her in a hug."I really am sorry."he said then kissed her forehead.

" forgiven."Rin said and returned the hug Sesshomaru was giving her."Are you ready to leave tomorrow?" he asked.

"Yes.I hoped you would let me."she said with a of a sudden a older demon came in the door. "Is this Rin?" the demon asked.

" this is my uncle, Miomaru." Sesshomaru said smirking at the look on both of their seemed that Miomaru had never seen Sesshomaru like that before, Rin had only seen Sesshomaru's emotional side a few times,but never this.

In a snap second Sesshomaru's liquid warm eyes changed to cold hard and uncaring."Don't you have things to do?"Sesshomaru said coolly to Miomaru.

" when do you talk to you're elders like that?"Miomaru lightened up "Since I need some privacy."he retorted.

"Nice meeting you Rin,Pup."Miomaru said as he smiled and left to go to the grand hall."Do you want me to leave?"Rin asked."No."

His eyes changed back to the way they where five minuets that day Sesshomaru walked into Rin's study "Rin came take a walk with me." he said.

"Okay..."she said hesitantly, after witnessing that weird mood swing earlier she wasn't sure if she wanted to."Where are we going?"

"Somewhere special."was all he said as he lifted her onto his back and took off ran till sundown to a beautiful meadow filled with all sorts of colorful flowers and a pond with lily pads in it, it was beautiful in Rins set her down and walked over to a cliff and sat down."Come look at this Rin."he said as a small smile crept onto his face.

"Its beautiful!" she exclaimed looking at the sat down by Sesshomaru and laid her head on his shoulder, he caught his breath,Rin looked up at him and smiled as he leaned down and kissed rolled onto her back and Sesshomaru did the looked into each others eyes and that moment felt like an Rin fell asleep looking up at the starry sky.

She wasn't sure how she ended up in her room, but she was sure it was Sesshomaru's doing._Oh Today is Prince Khan's Birthday...Were going to leave soon.I better get my things togather._ Rin thought as she got out of bed.


	6. Chapter 6 Sesshomaru's Wrath

Dis claimer.I donot own Inuyahsa!!!!!!

_What's taking that girl so long?_ thought Sesshomaru."Hey leaving already?" questioned let out a heavy sigh "I'm taking Rin to Prince Khan's birthday celebration.

"You still haven't asked me the question you wanted to."Minomaru said eyeing Sesshomaru."I can see it in your eyes."

"I've been having some strange dreams do they mean."Sesshomaru asked.

"Be more specific." Miomaru chided."The first one was Rin with two children, I couldn't tell if they where demon or not, for I could not see their looked happy, but they ran to me and laughed and jumped down and started to play."Sesshomaru looked at the older demon as he said that.

"Hmmm.."Miomaru said as he chuckled."What?" Sesshomaru asked annoyed that Miomaru wouldn't answer his question.

"It seems you will have a tell me of the other dreams."Miomaru said with a wide grin on his face.

"Rin was running down the hall when I seen her so I chased after her and she screamed 'No' and locked herself in her I got to the door I head the balcony door open and I knocked the door I did that she jumped from the balcony, I looked over the balcony and didn't see her so I jumped I landed I seen her round the corner into the woods, I chased after her for a few miles and I seen her in a clearing with a dagger.I yelled for her to drop it, she said 'bye' and thrusted the dagger into her heart.I wokeup after I ran over and caught her."Sesshomaru said, he was almost scared.

"Hmm, It means if you don't take care or treat her right she will either die or kill if you do anything and she dies, I will hold you can't find very many people like her in the world, she is a once in a life time chance at happiness for may nnot know it but ever since you got back from wherever i was told you acted way you better not lose her."Miomaru said sternly and matter-o-factly.

"Sesshomaru, Im ready." Rin said as she walked through the 's eyes almost popped out of his looked beautiful, she wore an Ivory hakama and it looked good on her skin it had a slit up to her knee, her hair was tied back.

She blushed, and Miomaru laughed and got into his caraige."Remember what I told you pup." he said as the carraige got into the carraige and Sesshomaru followed.

"How long will it take to get to the east?" she asked."We will be there by early tonight, before it starts." Sesshomaru said looking out the window.

"Ok."she said leaning on Sesshomaru's looked back at her and sayed like that for a couple of hours untill Rin decided she would watch out the window.

So Sesshomaru laid his head back in attempt to find some sleep."Would you like to lay your head in my lap?"Rin asked waith a innocent and caring look on her face.

Sesshomaru nodded and laid his head in her lap and calosed his ran her fingers through his silky snow white quietly nodded off to sleep.

He awoke to Rin gently shaking his shoulder, "Lord .I mean Sesshomaru, were here."Rin said softly, it was soothing.

He raised up and waited for the carraige to stepped out first and held his hand out for Rin to grab as she stepped out of the carraige. They where greeted by Lady Izaru and Lord Kyan.

"Khan wishes to speak to you Lady you get to your room."Lady Izaru said sweetly.

"Ok." Rin replied and followed the maid to her room, another maid asked for Sesshomaru to follow her and took him to a whole different part of the castle, he couldn't smell Rin's scent anywhere around this area of the castle."I wish for Rin to have a closer room to me."Sesshomaru demanded.

"Im sorry Lord of the rooms are filled."The demon said as she bowed."You better find one then." he said as the maid scurried off.

********************************

"Kagome!Sari!Inuyasha!" Rin exlaimed as she passed them on her way to the grand hall.

"Rin!"Kagome and Sari exclaimed, happy to see each other."What have you guys been up to?"Rin asked."Same old,same about you."Sari said.

"Nothing unusuall since we got back from the festivle."Rin said."Inuyasha you've been awful quiet."Kagome announced.

"Eh, Where's Sesshomaru?"he asked Rin."In his room.I don't know where it is." she replied."Oh, I guess I will see you guys Khan has requested to see me."

"Bye Rin." Sari said."Bye." Kagome said, Inuyasha didn't say anything, he just satrted walked down the corridor into the grand hall.

"Rin!" Khan said."Happy birthday Khan." Rin said cheerfully."Thank you."he replied. "You wanted to see me?" she asked.

"Yes I..." he was cut off by his mother speaking. "Today we are gathered here to celeberate my son Prince Khan's are honored to have you all here so now let the festivities begin." she said cheerfully.

"Would you like to go outside to a little noisy in here." he said trying to talk above the crowd."Sure."Rin said being polite.

They walked to the garden pond and sat down."What did you want to ask?" Rin asked."You are a really good friend to me and..well nevermind."he said as he leaned in to kiss tried to pull away, but he grabbed her arms."Khan!" she exlaimed.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" a voice growled as it scouped Rin up and struck Khan on the head."Sesshomaru!"Khan yelled.

"She is not yours to have!" Sesshomaru snareled fiercely and ran West."Did he do anything to you?"

"No, thank you for saving me.I thought he just wanted to talk." Rin said innocently.

Sesshomaru glared at her, his demon side was trying to take turned her head the other way, scared, he was infuriated, and it displeased her that he was that angry.

"Can we go back if I stay away from Khan?" Rin asked bravely, dispite the fact that Sesshomaru would say no.


End file.
